Trade
Trade is the pairing of Trina Vega and Jade West (Tr/ina and J/'ade'). Even though Liz and Daniella are close friends in real life, their characters aren't friends at all. This pairing is also seldom referred to as Jina (J/'ade and Tr/'ina). They may be considered enemies or frenemies. While Jade hates Trina, Trina does not seem to hate Jade; in fact she barely seems to acknowledge her existence. Much like she does with Tori, Jade often seems to want Trina to fear and respect her as everyone else does. For the real-life pairing of Daniella Monet and Elizabeth Gillies see Eliella. Trade Moments Season 1 Pilot *Though Jade and Trina do not interact, Trina encourages Tori to brave a second day at Hollywood Arts suggesting that she thinks very little of Jade's reputation or knows that Tori would be capable of handling Jade. Stage Fighting *When Robbie tries to convince Trina to go out with him, Jade watches them with an interested expression on her face. The Birthweek Song *Jade says that Tori should get Trina talent for her birthweek present. *Trina walks up to Jade and Tori and nicely says, "Hello, Tori's friend", suggesting that Trina hasn't bothered to learn Jade's name, the first highlight of Trina's general dismissal of Jade. Jade Dumps Beck *Trina invites Jade to see her one-woman show "Trina!" *Jade responds by crumpling the paper up and shoving it down Trina's shirt. *Trina does not get mad at Jade for shoving a crumpled paper down her shirt and instead tells her the time her one-woman show starts in case Jade wants to go. Survival of the Hottest *Jade shouts to Trina that nobody likes her (twice). *After André tells everybody not to freak out, Jade walks to the back of the RV and sits next to Trina. *When Beck tells Trina about his RV, Jade looks at her and smiles. *When Trina says she's going to call Cat and asks for her number, Jade tells her that she already tried calling her. *Jade wants Trina's water (to drink). *Jade is visibly hurt that Trina didn't share the water with her in spite of having spent the day insulting Trina. Cat's New Boyfriend *Trina allows Jade to use her illegal pooka fish to smoothen her feet. *Jade trusts Trina even though she dislikes her. *Trina completes Jade's sentence about the fish nibbling at her feet. Freak the Freak Out *Jade likes the thought of Trina's mouth-blood. *Jade says "Oh..." when she sees Trina tied up on the kitchen table. *Jade calls Trina "that" when asking Tori if she would rather stay home and take of Trina. *Jade leaves the boys (Beck, André, and Robbie) to take care of Trina, possibly showing a degree of concern for her. The Diddly-Bops *Both of them wore the same hamburger suit, which Trina requests specifically. *Both of them had difficulties with getting their boobs into the hamburger suit with Trina asking, "How did Jade fit her boobs in this hamburger?" suggesting that their breasts are of similar size. *Jade looks at Trina weirdly when Trina says she wants to wear the hamburger suit. Wok Star *Trina helps Jade with stalling Mrs. Lee for her play by being Jackie Bonet even though she has no real obligation to do so and is often dismissive of Jade's mere existence. *Jade trusts that Trina will play the role of a real celebrity even though she thinks that she's a horrible actor. Season 2 Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Jade tells Tori that she should do what Trina says, and Trina is thankful for this. *Jade takes Trina's side instead of Tori's, with this being the first time Trina has acknowledged Jade by name. *Trina touches Jade's arm, and Jade responds with, "Never touch me!" in a warning tone and not with an angry tone. *After the above exchange, Trina immediately retreated, shocked. *Jade and Trina dance together during Blow. *Both enjoyed Ke$ha's performance. Tori Gets Stuck *Trina seems irritated when she sees Jade wearing Tori's dress. *In a reversal of usual events, Jade very rarely responds to Trina, or even talks to her. She responds to Trina after she asks why she's wearing Tori's dress. *Trina is pleased that Jade was denied the lead in the play. Prom Wrecker *Trina is running for Prome Queen, but Jade ends up "winning." *Trina's obsession with being made Prome Queen is what gives Tori the perfect idea to get rid of Jade. *Neither of them like the fact that Jade became Prome Queen. *Though Trina is annoyed that she wasn't Prome Queen, she seems pleased that Jade is now gone. *When the rain starts, Trina steals Sinjin's coat as a makeshift umbrella suggesting that, like Jade, she hates being wet. Locked Up! *Neither Jade or Trina were originally part of the Yerba trip with Tori, André, Cat and Robbie being unenthusiastic about them joining in. *When everyone firsts comes in the hotel in the lobby, Trina keeps walking over to Jade and standing next to her. *Trina and Jade sleep beside each other in the hotel bed. *At one point, Jade puts her head on Trina's shoulder. *While Tori, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Trina are standing in front of the fence, Trina gets real close to Jade, implying that she's afraid of someone or something and wants protection from/trusts Jade. *Trina wonders how Jade can sleep with bombs exploding outside. *Trina walks past Jade, singing; Jade shudders and looks at her with a disgusted face. *Jade asks Tori what is she going to do when Trina sings because she's terrible possibly Jade doesn't want her to sing badly and make a fool out of herself. *When Robbie is talking to the officers, Jade and Trina are seen talking to each other in the background. *Trina alerts Tori when the manly female prisoner picks up the piece of wood to hit Jade with, maybe because she doesn't want Jade to be hurt. Who Did It to Trina? *In Tori's recounting of events ,the one most likely closest to the truth, Trina bumped into Jade and caused her to spill her coffee all over her shirt. When Jade threw a temper tantrum, Trina just blamed it on Jade being a klutz. *Jade was shocked when Trina is having her accident. *Jade recorded Trina having her accident and uploaded it to TheSlap. *Tori says that no one would try to hurt Trina, not even Jade. *Jade says that she might've done the sabotage, but that this time, she did not. *Jade indirectly defends Trina when she blames Tori for Trina's accident because Tori and Trina were in a fight. Terror on Cupcake Street *They bump into each other in the door. *Trina elbows Jade in the lung. *Jade yells, "No one likes you!", a repeated line from Survival of the Hottest, to Trina when everyone finds her in the cupcake. *Jade is unhappy, along with everyone else, when they found out Trina snuck onto the cupcake. *Like everyone else, they're both terrified of the thugs that Tori recruited and are stunned that she isn't. Season 3 The Gorilla Club *Jade asks Trina how she can walk in 10-inch heels. *Trina responds that only awesome people like her can, possibly trying to impress Jade. *Jade tells Trina to shut up, and Trina seems offended. *Trina tells Jade to talk to her butt. *Jade silences herself at Trina's command. The Worst Couple *Although Trina seems a bit mad when Jade throws a cushion at her, she doesn't show any sign that she is angry with it. *After Jade throws a cushion at her, Trina makes no more advances when Jade is around. Driving Tori Crazy *In the party bus, Jade and Trina stand up and dance together. *They sit across from each other. *In the last line of "Five Fingaz to the Face," they give each other "five fingaz to the face". How Trina Got In *Jade thinks Trina got in to Hollywood Arts by using knock-out gas. *Jade still believes that Trina got in with knock-out gas after hearing everyone else's side of the story. Season 4 Wanko's Warehouse * Both of them exchange a look and step back while making weird faces when Cat asks who is the "flattest" on account of their ample bosoms. Beck may have been checking one (or both) of them out. *Jade tells Trina to take a wazz in a bin, showing that she is concerned for her. *Trina responds to Jade's suggestion by saying that she "does not wazz in bins." *Jade says that Trina has to wazz and Trina says to her "I already took care of that" and Jade had a shocked reaction. *Jade agrees with Trina when she says that Tori is to blame for them being stuck in Wanko's. *Jade and Trina sit in the back of the car together. Three Girls and a Moose *Jade is upset when Trina attacks Moose. *They're the only two main characters who aren't in the audience when Tori and Cat sing LA Boyz. Robbie Sells Rex *Jade looks sorry for Trina after she gets floured. *Jade stays with the others near Trina. Brain Squeezers *Trina and Jade both got mad at Tori for not picking them for her Brain Squeezers team. *Trina is offended when Jade refers to her as Tori's suckfish sister. *Jade smiles at Trina suffering "Nuts and Bolts" while Trina is amused at Jade being subjected to "A-Salt and Battery", at least until the car battery is dropped atop Jade. The Slap Fight *Jade checks to see if Trina has more followers on TheSlap than her. *She is shocked when she finds out, saying "There is no way Trina Vega has more... oh my god she has more followers than me." *Jade wants to get more followers to beat Trina. Star Spangled Tori *Trina and Jade are both surprised when Tori gets dragged by the dog. Victori-Yes *Jade is the first to notice Trina's show on the TV guide. *Jade (with Tori) visits Trina on the set of Divertisimo with Jade mocking the "high quality television." *Trina summarizes Jade as "Tori's rude friend." Though Jade takes issue with being called Tori's friend, she does not object to Trina calling her rude. *Jade is forced to be in a scene with Trina. Other Programs iParty with Victorious *Jade likes Trina's idea of having the kids she's babysitting on a leash. *At the end of the opening credits, you can see both girls hugging each other. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina posts saying that she's still trapped in the bathroom and Jade tells her that nobody cares. *Trina posts she doesn't worry about the audition and Jade asks her how she got into Hollywood Arts. *When Trina posted "how did I get in to Hollywood Arts? Two words: PURE TALENT!!!" Jade is the only one who replies and says it's a pure lie. *In the video, "Sinjin's Sock Puppets: Sock Puppet Trina", Trina comes in and says how he always makes these freakish videos about pretty girls, implying that she thinks Jade (and Tori) is pretty. *After seeing a Slap post about the Brina kisses from Car, Rain & Fire, Jade threatened to physically attack Trina. She never followed through on this. Trivia *They are considered the meanest main characters and are often cast as antagonists to Tori. *They have both kissed Beck more than once and had feelings for him. *The two appear to be the least liked members of the group, with Jade often saying that no one likes Trina, while Jade's own losses and humiliations (most notably the endings of the Pilot and Prom Wrecker) are causes for celebration. *Despite their limited relationship, Trina is the only girl to not kiss Beck while he was dating Jade (she kissed him during Car, Rain & Fire), possibly suggesting a level of respect for Jade's relationship though it was more likely just a coincidence. *They are the only main characters who didn't get a Slap update in the cutscene. Gallery Fanfiction *The Cartel by DrDoom2006 *Locked Up in Hell by DrDoom2006 *Parallel by bubblegum days *common goal by professor lazyass *Black Paint by don'tblameme-igrewupontv *The Past Should Stay Dead by SkyeVenomatic *Best Friends Forever by VivaLaPinkAndBrina *My Dream Girl by Lushcoltrane *Getting Left Behind Isn't Half-Bad by CommanderFluffykins *A Helping Hand by thescissoring If you read these fanfictions, please leave a review telling the author what you thought and let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Popular Writers DrDoom2006 Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairing